The Guild of Hope
by EternalKing
Summary: Makoto Naegi has lead the charge against Despair for years. No matter what happened to him, he stayed strong and unbending. When the Ultimate Hope gets the chance to make things better, it's only natural he would do so. With his friends and comrades back to life in a bright new world, they decide to show the world that Hope is unbeatable.
1. Chapter 1

This was supposed to be the second chapter, but since this one is more original, I thought I'd put it out there first.

REMEMBER TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. IF THIS GETS A LOT OF REVIEWS I GET INSPIRED TO UPDATE IT SOONER.

CHAPTER START, THE HOPE OF A NEW WORLD

Kyoko Kirigiri, Aoi Asahina, and Sayaka Maizono were currently traveling together on a mission for their guild. Life had greatly changed since Makoto's wish. But everyone could agree that it was for the better.

Makoto hadn't understated it when he said he had gifts that would help them in the new world. He left equipment and tomes. With the Ultimate Mechanic and the talents of those like Byakuya's and Sonia's, it was easy to help make life easy for the newcomers.

The tomes gave information about the world that hadn't been entered into their brains when they were 'fixed'. They were helpful in assisting their adjustment to the new world. Especially because Makoto left certain tomes for specific people. Those ones had showed them magic spells that were best suited for each person.

It had taken a good few months until they decided it was finally time to make contact with the new world, and one of the first things they did was create a guild given how important those seemed to be in this world. Missions were sparse in the beginning, but they were Ultimates. Humans that reached the Peak of Human Abilities. It hadn't taken very long for them to get attention even as a new guild.

Sayaka, Junko, Sonia, Ibuki, and Hiyoko, were one of the the attention gatherers due to their experiences and talents. Sayaka the Singer. Junko the Model. Sonia the Princess. Ibuki the musician. And Hiyoko the Dancer. They were often invited on magazines and were asked to make appearances and interviews, but unlike the old world, they didn't attend to many of these unless necessary since they put other goals over 'careers'.

Of course that wasn't to say that only they were famous.

Kyoko the Detective. The woman that was able to solve mysteries behind missions.

Mondo the Biker. Who lead comrades to defeat bandits and dark guilds.

Kiyotaka the Peacekeeper. Who ensured no trouble occurred within cities. He kept the law and order wherever he was.

Celes the Gambler. The girl who never lost a bet and gathered many favors and money for the guild.

Yasuhiro the Seer. Who now had an increased percentage of correct fortune telling. He also had no debts to ever worry about with his now unbreakable crystal ball.

Mukuro the Invincible. Who completed missions one after another without an injury. Her marksmanship earned her the other nickname "Bullseye" among other gun users.

Toko and Hifumi the Writers. Who with their stories of their friends and otherwise brought fame and money.

Sakura the Fighter. Who beat both mages and monsters that she challenged or was challenged by.

Kazuichi the Builder. Who even with unfamiliar technology could create anything he put his mind to.

Fuyuhiko the Criminal. He was not famous like the others, he was known only to criminals that were given no choice but to work under him or face Peko the Swordswoman-who would cut them down if they disobeyed the law of the new underworld empire. Of course, many tried to evade this, but even if they succeeded, they wouldn't for long.

Teruteru the Chef. Who won over all who ate his food. He was also known as a very perverted man by those who met him.

Gundham the Tamer. Who could control even the most chaotic of animals and monsters. It seemed that very few could actually resist his hand.

Each ultimate had their own title. Simple as those titles were, they had gathered attention easily.

The way they had adjusted to the world was almost scary, but they had to thank Makoto for helping them indirectly.

Which lead them to their most important goal.

Find Makoto Naegi.

The woman they had met had hinted that something happened to Makoto that they were not told. Likely because he himself did not wish to worry them in the process. While they wanted to find him as quickly as possible, the woman reminded them that he gave them a responsibility to fulfill, and also hinted that gaining attention would bring him to them.

And thus it lead them to making a guild.

Missions were easy business for many of them given that they always worked together in groups or even pairs if necessary. Taking missions alone may not have worked as well, but together they prospered.

Those like Sakura, Mukuro, Nekomaru, and Akane were able to take to any mission easily. And thus were the first to qualify for the S class. While the rest of them were tough, they were at their strongest working along with the other Ultimates because their magic and talents were synergetic.

Kyoko, Aoi, Sayaka, Junko, and Mukuro were currently on a mission to take down a slave trade. The last two were following a separate lead and they would regroup later.

And so the first three followed Kyoko's lead to a port town. They followed a trail of missing women's cases that the slavers foolishly made. It was easy for Kyoko to notice because the slavers didn't make a confusing pattern, and and were obviously kidnapping women as they move along. Mukuro and Junko arguably had the more dangerous part and followed the actual slavers partners.

As they communicated back and forth it lead them to Hargeon Port.

The three of them currently used magical disguises to hides themselves. Because they were well known, if they were mobbed by fans then it would break their cover. And while Sayaka enjoyed meeting her fans, it just didn't have the same effect as before. With her memories back, and more importantly, memories of Makoto back, it was hard for her to stay as cheerful when memories of what she did came back.

She tried to not let it get to her though. She didn't want to make Makoto feel guilty since he might find out. She wanted to make him proud by moving forward.

"Kyoko-chan, you said our culprit's around here right?" Aoi asked.

"Given the trail we've been following, I'd say yes. This town has yet to have any kidnappings, which means the slavers are currently here or are satisfied with the amount of women they have." Kyoko responded.

Sayaka smiled. "You really are amazing Kirigiri-chan."

The Ultimate Detective smiled. "Thank you."

Kyoko rubbed her chin. "I suppose the first thing we should do is see if any celebrity figure has arrived lately. Each of the previous towns mentioned a popular Mage figure from a guild had been there, so perhaps rather than a coincidence, the slaver is impersonating others. "

The two girls nodded as it would make sense.

"You don't think this guy would actually try to copy one of us do you?" Aoi asked. It would be a problem if a rumor of one of their guild members being in a town and not having stopped a kidnapping spread.

"It's likely not something we'll have to deal with. Our target hasn't done so so far, and we are going to catch them." Kyoko said in a matter of fact tone.

Sayaka giggled. "You sure sound confident. Is that the guts feeling of a detective at work?"

Kyoko sent them a smirk before becoming serious again to question a vendor. After a brief talk, he mentioned that apparently the 'Salamander' was in town.

Before the three could comment any further, Aoi's stomach growled.

"Oops. Sorry guys. I guess I need to fuel the tank."

"I could use some food too, so I guess this is a good time as any. Kirigiri-chan?"

"Unfortunately, we'll have to be quick about it. As a port, it's possible the target will escape at any moment. Of course I'm sure we have until midnight at least. And we need to hear from those two still."

Sayaka frowned as they went to a nearby spot to eat. Each girl had food that they themselves made. While most of their guild ate Teruteru's food, the girls wanted to make some themselves so they could give it to a certain luckster with an ahoge.

They sat at a bench and brought out their lunch boxes.

Kyoko's was simple. It had onigiri and vegetables. She took an onigiri and began to eat it.

Aoi's had one thing. Donuts. Lots of them. She grabbed two of them and happily ate.

Sayaka's had dumplings that looked dark and gave a poisonous vibe. She sighed and closed the box.

"Eh?" Sayaka was surprised when two different food choices popped up in front of her.

"Eat. You will need to keep up your strength."

"Don't worry, I got loads of donuts still!"

Sayaka giggled. "Thanks. We might be rivals but we're still friends."

The two smiled at her.

"Geez. That Makoto sure is lucky. Getting the attention of something like the Ho-" Aoi stopped her next word but continued after it, "-Well, he really is amazing isn't he?"

"He truly lives up to his title as the Ultimate Hope."

Sayaka stopped chewing and thought for a bit. Sighing, she said, "I wish I was able to see it myself. With our memories back, it's easy to see how even back then he had that Ultimate Hope Aura that you guys spoke of." What was left unsaid was "I wish I believed in it."

Aoi changed the topic to what she hoped would be something to cheer Sayaka up. "So how exactly did you deal with Hanamura anyways? The dude has a huge crush on you or something doesn't he?"

"Well~~~ he is a fan of mine from back then but it doesn't look like he particularly likes me." She emphasized the last word. "And in any case, he's never really talked to me or anything you know? And he's at least stopped fawning over me when I'm around."

"Hehe. I think a lot of your fans from before have backed off a bit."

"That is a relief. It means I can chase after the other things I love!"

Kyoko shook her head with a knowing smile. "Don't you mean chase after whom you love?"

"A-ah. Um." Sayaka blushed and hid her face by eating.

The two girls laughed at her expense. It was all in good fun. No offense was meant.

Their lunch was ruined as they heard a boy yelling loudly. They turned and saw a pink haired boy getting harassed by a group of ladies surrounding a man. Rather than ignore it, they were put on edge because of the amount of women together.

Immediately, Kyoko activated her magic and analyzed the man. With her magic, she was able to see through the man and noticed he was illegally charming the women. Quickly searching through her mental database showed her that this man was the criminal Bora.

She used one of her magics, Archive, by summoning a small keyboard under her hand and quickly typed on it. Allowing it to disappear, her comrades gave the sign that they received the information. Grabbing their things, they prepared to remove their disguises and fight.

The criminal had stopped the ladies from harassing the boy any longer, and them walking up to him brought his attention to them.

"Ah hello ladies, how would you like to come to my ship and party with us?"

"As if creep." Aoi responded.

The man flinched in shock. "W-what?"

The ladies got angry. "Don't insult him! I bet you're just jealous we can party with him."

Kyoko refused to waste time. She allowed Junko's magic to dissolve, showing her true appearance-she was wearing her Future Foundation outfit. "Consider yourself under arrest slaver." Not allowing him a moment to respond, she forced his arms behind his back and forced him onto the ground. She broke the magic surrounding him and the ladies realized what was going on. The boy looked as confused as ever while a blonde girl seemed to be scolding herself.

Kyoko easily put handcuffs on him before they glowed purple and covered his body with handcuffs. Literally. Only his head was left free.

"Ah! What the-URGH!" He was interrupted as Kyoko willed the handcuffs to tighten.

"Tell us where your allies are. Now. Or else I'll squeeze harder until you barely have enough air to breathe." She threatened him.

"Agh! We have a-a- ship!" He caved immediately. He told her where it was exactly before begging further. "P-please loosen it up!"

Kyoko responded by tightening them further anyways. She would not forgive scum like this. It wasn't as if it would permanently damage him. Except for a fear or women and handcuffs. But that didn't matter to her.

She nodded at Aoi and Sayaka while quickly typing on a screen once more. They removed their own disguises and the ladies gasped at seeing Sayaka.

Aoi was wearing shorts that went just under the knee and a red jacket over a white shirt. Sayaka on the other hand wore her idol outfit. All three of their outfits were enhanced by magic to be more sturdy.

Sayaka jumped on Aoi's back and the latter ran fast enough to leave a dust cloud.

Kyoko, in the meantime, manifested the Archive keyboard. Rather than summon the screen, she summoned it directly to her eyes so only she could see it. She looked at the map of the area and mentally linked Junko, Mukuro, Aoi, and Sayaka.

While she would have liked to take care of the scum herself, she was more suited for supporting away from the battlefield. Plus, she would need to explain to and comfort the ladies.

"I'm sure you're all still confused at what's going on, but don't be alarmed. There is nothing to worry about. You're safe now." As she said that she sent a message to the local authorities to pick up the criminal near her first.

"Hey! What's going on!" The pink haired boy jumped up and shouted at her while pointing a finger.

Not batting an eye she responded, "It's nothing that concerns you."

"Fine. Don't tell me. I'll go find out myself then." He moved off to run only for her to stop him.

"Don't. If you try to interfere then you'll simply mess everything up." The boy started to get angry but she looked at him pointedly. "I'm on a mission right now alongside my team. We do not need outside interference distracting us." The boy seemed to quiet down after that. Unknown to her, he was reminded of a certain red head he was afraid of.

The blonde girl asked her what her mission was exactly.

"To summarize, we're investigating a string of kidnappings likely involved with illegal sex trafficking. My four comrades were to assist me in finding those were doing the kidnapping, while the rest worked separately to take down the actual ring."

"So it was something that big! I can't believe I was just gonna leave them like that..." The girl was surprised when Kyoko out a hand on her shoulder and smiled comfortingly.

"You couldn't have known about it. There's no reason to feel bad. Also, where do you think you're going?" She flung something behind her without looking and the boy and his blue cat were handcuffed like the criminal but only enough to stop him from moving. They had tried sneak ng away likely to where the ship was. She wasn't sure why she did it to the cat as well but she just did what her instincts told her.

As the authorities arrived, she told them to leave the boy alone but also to not allow him to leave, as she knew he would interfere.

She told the authorities where to go and that they should wait first before moving in.

With that said, she left immediately to where her comrades were, keeping an eye on the Archive screen.

Aoi ran at full speed with Sayaka on her back. She may have been the Ultimate Swimmer, but she was more than just that. She was an athlete that was amazing in all areas.

It hadn't taken a minute to reach the ship, and so with a hefty jump, the two girls landed on the deck next to each other.

"Woah, where'd they come from!"

"Don't they look familiar?"

Sayaka and Aoi looked at the men disgustingly. They prepared for battle, Sayaka got out a mic on a mic stand while Aoi tensed up ready for action.

"Hold on, aren't these chicks from that new rising guild? They'll fetch a fine price."

"You can try scumbag!" Sayaka said.

The men licked their licks before an explosion on the ship took their attention. They looked back and saw a big part of their ship ruined. And behind them were two girls.

"Helloo~~. The amazing Junko and her invincible sister are here to send you to jail for free of charge~~" a pink haired girl said.

Next to her was a girl that had a rifle in her hand. She took aim and waited for the signal to fire.

Before they could say anything, beautiful singing took their attention. The Idol had begun singing into her mic and it amplified her voice despite their being no speaker. Colorful Music Notes and small colorful sound waves emitted from her. The girl's comrades began to glow a rainbow color and the music notes began to move and strike at the criminals.

"Agh!" All of the scumbags began to panic and try to fight back as they were being taken out by magical bullets and music notes.

They tried to aim for Aoi and Junko, acting under the assumption that they were weaker, only to be sorely disappointed.

"C'mon guys! You didn't think some low class thugs like yourselves could actually touch the incredible me did you?" Junko playfully said as she flipped and struck certain points of the criminals that attacked her.

Despite being the Ultimate Fashionista, Junko also held the title of Ultimate Analyst. This allowed her to know exactly what move would be enough to take down the third rate thugs as she had experience defending themselves on the streets as well knowledge of martial arts. Her analysis abilities showed her the best martial arts moves to use.

More than a dozen criminals had been taken out by her alone. If her ability as the Ultimate Analyst allowed her to beat the Ultimate Boxer, then these guys were no problem.

Aoi similarly had an easy time. Just as Mukuro was keeping them away from sneaking behind Junko, Aoi kept them from attacking Sayaka.

Aoi was no rookie when it came to fighting, her best friend was the Ultimate Martial Artist after all. Adding in the power boost from Sayaka's magical singing, these guys stood no chance.

A single punch or kick was enough to take them out. When a group of them rushed at her at once, she used her magic to clear the way.

"Water Hazard!" A magic circle appeared beneath her and water sprouted upwards. It sent the group of men into the air where they were sniped off by Mukuro.

Mukuro dropped the rifle and it disappeared in a magic circle, then she pulled out two pistols from her thigh holsters and rapidly shot out with magic bullets. Each bullet hit its target. For the Ultimate Soldier, such a thing was as easy as breathing.

"Looks like its mission accomplished." Sayaka sung.

"Glad we didn't miss the party." Junko said with a 'V' sign.

Aoi gave a similar sign. Despite Junko being the person who caused a great deal of sadness and anger in her life, she was more than able to let bygones be bygones. It wasn't the fashionista's fault really if what the woman said was true.

"I see everything's wrapped up nicely." Kyoko said as she came with authorities.

"Haha. You should have been here Kyoko-chan! We didn't even need to use magic against them."

"I see. That's good. The man from before spilled everything needed for the others to take down the rest of the ring." The lavender haired woman smiled.

The girls sans Mukuro smiled and the authorities who were picking up the unconscious criminals blushed. How unfortunate for them that all the girls in question already had a special someone in their hearts.

With their mission done, all that was left was for the Magic Council to reward their guild later. With that in mind, they peacefully began to travel back to their home.

They barely made it out the city when someone called out to them.

"Hey! What was the big deal with tying me up! Not only that, but that guy was using Fairy Tail's name, I should have been the one to take him down." The pink haired boy from earlier shouted at them. With him was a flying cat and a blonde girl.

"Hm. There are more important things that were at stake aside from your guild's pride." Kyoko coldly said.

Junko sighed. "Shouldn't have said that." It was easy for her to see what the loud mouth's buttons were. And one of them was just pushed.

They heard a growl from the boy. Specifically his stomach.

"Aw man. Couldn't you have bought me some food Luigi?" The boy asked.

"My names Lucy!" The now named girl said. "I know you said you were gonna bring me to Fairy Tail but there's no way I'll use up what little money I have left."

Kyoko has an idea to get him off her back. "Take this kid." She tossed something at him.

"Oh thanks. You aren't as bad as I thought I guess." He ate the food whole.

And then promptly collapsed.

"Woah! What was that!" The cat and Lucy shouted together.

Aoi laughed. "Haha. I guess at least the food you made didn't go to waste eh Sayaka-chan?" She turned only to see the girl hunched over depressed with a dark rain cloud above her head.

"It's not like I want my food to be disgusting and horrible...how am I gonna impress Makoto when my cooking tastes more worse than his and would make him faint..." Sayaka mumbled barely audibly.

Aoi sweatdropped.

Mukuro hadn't reacted aside from keeping a hand close to her gun. She was ready for the possibility of the boy attacking like he meant to do.

Junko just laughed at the whole situation that was happening.

They felt the ground shaking and saw a red haired woman with armor and a muscular woman. They were both carrying a large horn. It was literally bigger than a house.

"Sakura-chan?" Aoi asked.

The red haired woman looked at the boy and then at them. Given the way Sakura described her comrades she already had a feeling she knew what happened.

She grabbed the boys head, lifted it up, then slammed it into the ground and bowed her head. "I deeply apologize for whatever this fool has done! Please forgive him!" Then she turned him over to his back. "Natsu! Haven't you learned your manners yet! I should have listened to 'him' when he suggested doing 'that' to calm you down."

The boy, now named Natsu, grumbled, "Uggggh. Erza...Pease don't-" he was interrupted by the aforementioned woman who punched him.

At this point, only the cat and Junko were laughing, but only the latter sounded heartily. Lucy had an expression that said "what the hell" while Mukuro and Kyoko looked stoic. Aoi smiled at Sakura and had an arm on Sayaka. And Sayaka was still completely depressed and had no idea what was going on.

"...in any case, I have some important news my friends." Sakura said.

"What is it?" Aoi said as she got out one of her donuts.

"Bad news: there is a deadly threat from one of the dark guilds that we must focus on."

Kyoko frowned. "Hm. Mondo-san should still be helping out Fuyuhiko-san and Pekoyama-san. But perhaps he will be able to help out. In the meantime. I'll have to contact the others back home. Is that all?" She looked back at the muscular woman.

"I bring good news as well. My new friend Erza here and I met during my mission, and she mentioned something important." Sakura smiled.

"What is it?" Aoi asked.

"She says that Makoto may be at her guild at the moment." She dropped the bomb on them.

Mukuro finally reacted with wide eyes, Sayaka got out of he mini depression and looked hopeful. The other three looked shocked at the information.

Kyoko then nodded. "I see. Before we contact the others about this, we should make sure ourselves that he is there."

They looked at the red haired woman with looks that showed they wouldn't allow her to deny them.

"Yes. Of course I will guide you. Makoto-san has been very helpful and has always spoken of his friends to us. Though he is not a member of my guild, he is a friend and I will happily reunite you all."

The girls smiled. They had many things to say to Makoto.

They couldn't wait to find The Ultimate Hope.


	2. Chapter 2

A story inspired by A New Hope, a DR and FT crossover. Check it out.

in celebration of the ending of DR3, here it is,

it was actually the first thing i wrote for this story, but as i explained previously, that chapter was more original so i put it out first

CHAPTER START, HOW HOPE WAS REBORN

"W-What the….."

Makoto found himself in Hope's Peak's hallways. But strangely enough, there were no doors leading to any rooms. Deciding that standing still would do nothing, he began to walk forward. Being back in this school after all these years felt somewhat nostalgic, even if he could only currently see its hallways. He always wondered what he would have felt if he came back to the place where it could be said to have all started. Almost surprisingly, he felt no anger. Only sadness at the tragedy the school signified, childish joy at the happiness once felt within the walls, and gratefulness at the opportunities and bonds the school gave him.

Not all the memories of Hope's Peak were bad. Even with the memories of the Killing Game and the tragedy that occurred within these walls, there was once a time when life was 'normal'. A time where they could laugh and had trusted each other with all they could. Junko Enoshima had erased their memories because if she didn't, there was no way that class 78 would have participated in the Killing Game.

Makoto had enough with reminiscing and began to sprint and after what seemed like an eternity of sprinting, still found nothing, Makoto ran as fast as his legs could carry him but still the surroundings barely changed, this was somewhat worrying as since Makoto had gotten more stamina over the years. It didn't look good for him if he was beginning to feel tired but still couldn't find an exit or anything.

Makoto was starting to feel himself panic but did his best to remain calm as panicking would not help at all. It was a stark contrast to what he would have done if he was younger. If it was still the Makoto Naegi that just got out of the Killing Game, then he would be scared and panic a great deal.

But Makoto couldn't afford such a thing. Not when hopes were placed on his shoulders.

"HELLO!" Makoto yelled out loud but the only sound he heard was the echo of his yell. While he would have liked to stay quiet a little longer, it was apparent that running alone would do nothing.

He couldn't keep a scowl off his face. What was this place? It was very apparent it wasn't simply Hope's Peak. And Makoto knew that he wasn't dreaming. His memories were hazy given that everything happened so quickly. But he remembered that he was on a mission with others from the Future Foundation. Specifically, they were on the search for some of the last despairful beings and were to keep them away from some sort of object that would have caused disaster.

 _"I sense it…your wish...it reminds me so much of a man I once knew..."_

Makoto suddenly jerked after he heard a feminine voice from behind as he jump away and turn around at the same time, he gasped as he saw a blinding light that blocked the hallway.

His arms were up in a heartbeat. One over his eyes in an attempt to shield it from the light, and the other raised defensively should he need to defend himself.

Inside the light was a rather scantily clad woman that almost made him blush. If not for his experiences with women and the rather serious situation his face would be red. The woman held a sleeve to her mouth and seemed to have read his mind given her giggle.

"It's like I'm talking to a ghost." he thought.

"Umm…Hello…." He started awkwardly. It's been years since he last felt awkward during a conversation,and right now he was thankful that he was alone.

 _"Hello~ you kept me waiting you know? A little longer and the bad men would have gotten to it."_ the woman spoke. A rather happy look in her eyes kept Makoto somewhat defensive.

"What? Wait, who are you and where is this?" Makoto asked nicely.

 _"I am Irisviel. But you can just call me Iris. It's very nice to meet you~~~"_ She sounded rather cheerful in his opinion.

 _"I've had quite an interest in you even before you first experienced the hardship of Despair. Your heart managed to summon me, young man~"_ Makoto frowned.

"What?"

 _"A heart that never gave in to despair, no matter how much death it witnessed, no matter how much suffering it felt, it never gave up and always managed to move forward to a better future_."

He did carry his friends' and comrades and even the civilians hopes until the very end and now, all he wants is to help restore the world that Junko and the Despair worshippers destroyed. He wanted to do it for those that continue to suffer in this World of Despair, and for those who wouldn't be able to see the World of Hope once more.

 _"Tell me….Haven't you ever wished that things could be better? That you would make things better for people if you but had a chance? That you would restore things to the brighter times?"_ She asked simply.

"!" His eyes were wide open.

Makoto was surprised. It was as if she read his mind. Does restore everything mean fixing the world the way it was before the tragedy? Before Junko and her organization destroyed it? It was a longtime objective of the Future Foundation. And with the help of the newly reformed Togami and Towa corporations, it was something that was no longer just a dream. It was something that they could remake with their own hands and hopes.

But what had him thinking was the look in her eyes that told him that even those who were gone were included, that everyone who died, including his deceased classmates and comrades will also be…...

Could he dare to hope in such a mythical miracle? Ever since Sayaka Maizono died, he understood that he would never again see those that died. His friends. His family. His comrades. Even his enemies. Death was the end. No amount of Hope could resurrect the dead.

Hope alone could not convince the darkness to burn away.

Hope alone could not heal the lethal wounds of those he cared about.

Hope alone would not bring those he was closest to back to life.

Hope alone could only keep him alive. Hope alone could only inspire others to move forward. Hope alone was simply the only path to follow when the other path held only despair.

And so, he looked at the woman-at Irisviel without any hesitation, he could declare his answer confidently, he could care less if this was only just a dream he had after getting knocked out in the middle of battle. He could care less if this was only a hypothetical question.

This strange person had praised him and then asked him such an impossible and weird question. Even if he couldn't take her seriously, he knew what the answer would be. Because it was an answer that relied on his memories of the past which gave him Hope.

He put down his arms and gazed intently at her. Even if just looking at her past the light burned his eyes-he looked at her straight in the eye just as he would to Kyoko, to Munakata, to Junko...

"Yes. If I could make the world better. If I could once again see the smiles on their faces. If I could just see them, then I would remake this world to see Hope once more. Even if it's arrogant of me to believe I can make the world a better place when I'm nothing special. I'd do it because they gave everything to me...their lives, their dreams, their hopes...there might be a million people who could do it better than me, but I'll do it. Because if nothing else, it would make them smile once more."

The woman smiled brightly-and if Makoto was being honest, it shines even brighter than the light that emitted from her. " _I am happy that you accepted. Then I, Irisviel Von Einzbern, descendant of the first overseer, and the current overseer of the Holy Grail deem the wishes and Hopes of the one known as Makoto Naegi, who is the Ultimate Hope, worthy of possession of the Holy Grail. Be proud Young Man, for you alone in this entire world can be trusted to hold the Holy Grail and all its power. You do your friends and comrades proud. You sure do remind me of that reckless son and husband of mine~"_

And so the hallway was filled with the bright light of hope. As Makoto's body became covered by the light emitting from the object that Irisviel pulled out of her sleeve. Forced to close his eyes, he felt the surroundings around him shift. It felt strange...it felt...magical.

 _THE LIGHT OF HOPE WILL OVERSHADOW THE DARKNESS OF DESPAIR_

A group of young adults, or teens, were looking confused as they were in a place they had no memory of traveling to in their last memories.

"W-what's going on…..I thought I was…..dead..." A gorgeous blue haired girl said, her expression was mixed of fear and joy. This was Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Pop Sensation, or known by others as the Super High School Level Idol.

"You aren't the only one, we have to figure out what's going on and where in the world did we end up with this time." A lavender haired woman in a suit said. This was Kyoko Kirigiri. Otherwise known as the Ultimate Detective.

"I don't care! I am with my beloved once again." Another woman with a violet hair with glasses said as she attempt to hug someone. This was Toko Fukawa, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy.

"Get off me you disgusting woman!" A blond man wearing glasses said, pushing her away. He clearly didn't want to be close to her. This was Byakuya Togami. The Ultimate Affluent Progeny. Otherwise called, the Super High School Level Heir.

"Um, what's going on?" Asked a short haired girlish looking boy. It was Chihiro Fujisaki the Ultimate Programmer.

"Doesn't this seem familiar to you guys." a red haired teen with piercings said with a frown. This was Leon Kuwata. The Ultimate Baseball Player.

"NYAAHHH! Don't tell me it was that bastard bear's plot again." a big sized guy asked, he was completely terrified and held his glasses tightly. This was Hifumi Yamada. The Ultimate Fanfic Writer.

"That Fucking bear! No way I'll let it fuck around with us again." A man with a corncob hairstyle yelled. He was Mondo Owada, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader.

"Bro! Please watch your Language. I understand your feelings but let's stay calm." A strict looking red eyed teen wearing a white military like uniform said. This was Kiyotaka Ishimaru. The Ultimate Moral Compass.

"Hmm….this place where we are at right now….I don't think it's a part of that accursed bear's plot, look around us, there's no reason for it to take us to this location." A tall muscular woman that looked like a man said, this was Sakura Ogami, the Ultimate Martial Artist. There was someone hugging her and crying. It was a tanned woman with her brown hair down. It was Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimmer.

They followed her advice and found themselves in a very peaceful city with no people.

"You're right but if that's the case, then where are we now and where are the other people again, until we know that, we can't be so sure that the bear isn't simply putting on a farce." This girl was wearing a gothic dress and had drill ponytails. She was Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler.

"No way! Are we gonna have to go through the killing game again! But we've been beating down the Despairs, how could they bring it back, especially with the dead!" A man with gravity defying hair holding a crystal ball asked. Yasuhiro Hagakure. He was the Ultimate Clairvoyant.

"You aren't the only ones confused." Said a calm voice.

All of them turn to the voice, all they saw was two girls, one with a short blackish hair and another with a long strawberry colored haired tied in twin pigtails, she was currently unconscious and being carried by the first woman. These two who Mukuro Ikusaba and Junko Enoshima respectively. The short haired freckled girl was the Ultimate Soldier while the big busted girl was the Ultimate Fashionista or the Super High School Level Gyaru.

These two were also part of the Ultimate Despairs, but only the latter was called the True Ultimate Despair.

Some of the group had looks of rage on their faces.

"What are you doing here!" Kyoko yelled at the two sisters, everyone present except Aoi, Yasuhiro, Toko and Byakuya gasped at her loud tone. It went against her character in their minds.

"W-What's going on here? I mean these chicks are harmless right?" Leon asked ignorantly. His face showed he was unnerved by the stoic woman's yell.

"These two are the ones responsible of our world's destruction, they were known as the Ultimate Despair, the unconscious one over there is Enoshima Junko, who was the mastermind behind our killing game and the tragedy. Meanwhile the other girl is Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier." Kyoko explained in a way they would understand. The others were even more confused at what she said.

"Tragedy…Ultimate Despair….I have no memory pertaining to either." Celeste said with a hand at her mouth.

"Hmph…they still don't know it seems, but if that's the case then it must mean that even after our deaths our brains are still in their previous states." Byakuya said with a frown.

"Our brains…..what are you talking about?" Celeste asked.

"To summarize, at our first day Hope's Peak, we all thought that we were sedated, kidnapped and then placed into a replica of Hope's Peak….." Kyoko took the liberty to explain things to them since Byakuya didn't care enough to explain it all since there were so many details, Yasuhiro would have messed details up, Toko was too busy staring and drooling at Byakuya, and Aoi was just happy to see Sakura and the others.

"That's right…..so what about it." Mondo said roughly.

"The truth is…all of us were actually living at Hope's Peak for more than two years…" she continued, those who didn't know this knowledge gasped and had wide eyes.

"Seriously!" Leon shouted.

"WHAT!" Exclaimed Mondo and Kiyotaka.

"NYGAHHH! THAT"S IMPOSSIBLE!" Squealed Hifumi.

"Y-Yamada-san was right, I would remember living at that place for two years, so how…." Sayaka trailed off with a pale face.

"That's where the biggest mystery lies Maizono-san…you see those two, Ikusaba and Enoshima, they erased the two years of our school memories so we would participate into their Killing Game…..if they hadn't done so, we simply would have banded together from the beginning, and no incentive would change that." Kyoko said as she showed them a photo of them from their school days. Luckily, it was a picture that hadn't been tampered with at all, and showed Class 78 smiling together in P.E uniforms.

Some of them couldn't believe what they're seeing, this would mean that they plotted the death of those they were friends with rather than mere strangers.

"T-That's….." Sayaka was purple.

"What the hell...this is fucked up..." Mondo muttered.

Kiyotaka was so shocked he didn't reprimand Mondo. "How terrible..."

Both Leon and Chihiro were choking and looked terrible.

Celestia was quiet.

"I see. By taking our memories away, we were all manipulated into distrusting each other thus, making us more willing kill each other." Sakura put it together. Her arms were crossed and she did no seem amused.

"Exactly." Byakuya pushed his glasses up as he said this.

Sayaka and the other students glared at the sisters with pure rage. Meanwhile, Mukuro could only bow her head at her classmates.

"…..I'm sorry."

"SORRY! You think that will just make everything better?!" Sayaka shouted. Leon and Toko were right next to her and tried to stop her from rushing off to do something reckless.

"Wait Maizono, don't do anything crazy alright?"

"WHY! WHYWHYWHYWHYWHY!" She stopped trying to move past them and cried on the ground, the memory of the incentive that drove her to kill was replaying in her mind. Guilt began to eat her away as she thought about how she tried to kill Leon and frame Makoto. She knew that Kyoko was saying that if their memories weren't erased, the incentives wouldn't be enough to make them kill. So the fates of her bandmates and more importantly the fate of her dream was driving her insane.

Leon could only grit his teeth on his inability to do anything, he didn't even comfort her because even he was overwhelmed at the information he just heard. Plus, he remembered that even if it was on accident, he did kill her...

There was silence until...

"Naegi-kun, what do you think we should do...with...them?" Kyoko said as she turn to look for her Hope but realized he wasn't there with them. A look of fear appeared on her face.

"Guys, where is Makoto…..he's not here!" Aoi said in worry as she realized why Kyoko hesitated at the end of her sentence. She rubbed her eyes of her tears and looked around as if that would be enough to let her see him.

Sayaka stopped crying as well upon hearing her person of interest's name. She took a look around but she didn't find him either, everyone else did the same but still no Makoto Naegi. Not even a hint of his presence could be found. This only served to aggravate her even further.

"No….no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-! This can't be happening, where is HE!" Sayaka shouted deliriously.

"Hey, I'm starting to have a bad feeling about this…maybe something happened to him." Yasuhiro gripped his hands.

"Looking back on it, Naegi wasn't with us on the gym the first time we all gathered, so perhaps it's simply….." Sakura trailed off.

"…..You mean he just might be at a different place just like the last time? Is that what you're saying Sakura-chan?" Aoi finished for her, she was worried about his condition since she knew about his bad luck.

"That may be the case…."

"Even so, none of this is making sense…...most of us are dead with the exception of Togami, Asahina, Fukawa, and Hagakure. They of all people should have some awareness of his location." Kyoko said. Hearing this, Sayaka got up.

"Where is he! This better not be a joke you're playing!" Sayaka yelled at the ones who might know where he was. This action caught the attention of everyone including Mukuro.

"Hmph. This is no fault of your own Kirigiri, but you might want to change that list." Byakuya said.

She frowned. "How so?"

"For one thing, both this pervert and I had been killed some time after your death. This idiot girl was in trouble against a number of despairs and I had to save her. While it obviously didn't work, we at least succeeded in our mission of protecting Naegi and his sister." This surprised many of them, actually scratch that is surprised ALL of them.

"My beloved...! For you to have tried to save me only to die? I'm-I'm so SORRY!" Toko began to cry.

Byakuya sighed and put a hand on the glasses wearing girl. This was enough to cheer her up.

"Um, about that..." Aoi trailed off.

Sakura and Kyoko both seemed to know where she was going. The former said, "Aoi...don't tell me that..."

The tanned girl nodded with a sad face. "It was a long time after Togami's and Fukawa's deaths." She trailed off once more. She gripped one of her arms with the other's hand. "We had been saving the Former Members of the Remnants of Despair. They were being ambushed because they reverted back to their previous states and fought under Makoto. During the battle, one of them jumped at him from the back and he didn't notice since he was helping up another person...so I...well, I jumped in front of the attack to save him." She gave a sad smile as her eyes began to tear up again.

This shocked them all. They tried to wrap their heads about what was being said, and it explained why Aoi looked older than they remembered.

They looked at Yasuhiro to see what he would say. "Well, it's weird in a way, but it's like I'm the only one of us that's actually alive still, or was alive, or..." He frowned as he tried to find his words. Then he shook his head and continued. "Well anyways, unlike the rest of you, I have no memory of dying. In fact, Makoto-cchi and I were on our way to eliminate the Last Pieces of Despair. After that, we would have been free to rebuild the world to its former state." The mature look on his face contrasted greatly with what they remembered of him.

Chihiro couldn't help but say something. "But if all of us but you are dead, then this isn't just the afterlife or something is it? Unless...were you?"

He answered the question easily. "No, I was definitely alive before I woke up here. Unless I was somehow assassinated in my sleep, but that's impossible since I was sleeping in a secure place. The Last Pieces weren't as skilled as the Remnants. So there's no way I died." But Yasuhiro's eyes widened. "Wait! No forgot something!"

They waited impatiently. Seeing this he said quickly but calmly. "It's hazy, but after I woke up, we of the Future Foundation left to exterminate the Last Pieces. While we were in battle, a bright light shined over the field. Next thing I know, I'm here seeing dead people right in front of me."

Kyoko and Bakuya frowned. The former asked, "Could it have been something that killed you?"

He moved his head as a way to say no.

Sayaka couldn't keep silent any longer. "But what about Makoto! Where is he!" While the talk of the now older looking classmates was something that she paid attention to, it wasn't something she really understood given the lack of knowledge of the situation.

Yasuhiro bit his lip. "Well...I don't think he's dead. But I lost track of him during the battle. He went ahead of the rest of us during the beginning. I get the feeling that light was his doing."

"Regardless, since we're all caught up with each other's final moments, other matters require our attention. First, like where in the world are we and why all of us excluding Makoto are here when we are dead." Byakuya ordered nicely.

"Hate to break it to you but he's right, we need to figure out where are we and then while we're at it, we can go look for Naegi, how does that sound." Celeste suggested.

"….."

"Okay, let's get this show on the road!" Leon cheered.

"Ummm…..we'll go with you" Mukuro spoke, everyone look at them.

"Fine, I can see that you're not lying at what you said about having no knowledge. And we need to stick together anyways." Kyoko said, everyone gasped at her words.

"What!"

"Why would you do that! Let's just leave these two here!" Toko argued.

"That's right!" Sayaka agreed. She may not have understood everything. But from what she gathered those two weren't good.

"I agree with Kyoko-chii, if Makoto was here, he would've been the first to agree. Actually, he wouldn't have even waited for her to ask, and just tell her to come with us." Yasuhiro said confidently with a smile.

Byakuya smirked, Toko nodded, and Aoi and Kyoko smiled. They were the only ones besides Yasuhiro who understood Makoto and his kindness best.

"Don't worry, if they tried to do something funny, Sakura and Mondo will take care of them, is that enough." Kyoko assured them.

"….."

Everyone was silent but otherwise they all agreed, then the people Kyoko mentioned stayed near the two sisters to keep an eye on them.

"I will make sure you two won't do anything that will endanger us, you understand?" Sakura warned them, Mukuro slowly nodded at that and put her sister on her back.

"I don't care if you are both beautiful ladies, if you try anything funny, I will make sure you're going to-" Mondo shook a fist at them.

"Bro, you just have to guard them, you don't need to use foul language again. Perhaps they will cooperate nicely." Ishimaru interrupted, Mondo reluctantly nodded.

"If you say so…" He wasn't entirely convinced. Given the words coming from Kyoko and Yasuhiro, these two were bad business.

And then with that settled, everyone departed together. Eventually. Hours passed as they roamed.

"I have a feeling that we're just going in circles here." Hifumi said, they've been walking for so long and still no sign of other life.

"Hey this is getting all weird, I think we're getting lost, where is this anyway?" Leon asked but he got no answer.

"Hey don't ask the obvious dipshit, we're clueless too." Mondo respond, the red haired man scratched his head in annoyance.

"I guess so..."

As they walk silently, Kyoko was thinking about the surroundings, she feels as if they're in Japan but it didn't make sense. Her detective instincts felt like she was missing something. Meanwhile Yasuhiro scratched his head since it looked like one of the cities that was being rebuilt by Makoto and the Future Foundation. Moreso, he felt something strange in the air, but it wasn't harmful.

"KYAA!"

Everyone rushed to the scream.

"Maizono, are you okay….."

"…"

The blue haired girl didn't respond and was actually trembling in fear, Kyoko then approach her.

"Are you okay, you look like you've seen a ghost." Kyoko said without realizing the irony of the statement.

She responded pointing her finger far away.

"T-T-That place…." She said.

They turned and the moment they all saw it, a mixture of fear and hate was felt by many of them.

"This can't be…."

"T-That's…"

"Why the hell did it turn out like this…?!"

"The Fuck!"

"Oh my..."

"Language!"

"Hwwwiiiiii!"

"Hope's Peak Academy..."

Everyone was shocked at what they all saw, the place that cause them so much trauma, pain and despair was before their eyes again, the place that tore them apart mentally and physically.

Yasuhiro was the first to say something that wasn't simply in anguish and surprise. "This isn't possible! Hope's Peak was never rebuilt! Makoto and I oversaw its destruction!"

This surprised everyone once more. Yasuhiro explained that while Makoto had wanted to rebuild Hope's Peak Academy, it wasn't possible given that the Last Pieces converted it as a base. Having no choice, they completely destroyed the academy and its traces.

"Ughhhh."

Everyone stop as they all heard a moan, Mukuro gasped as she felt her sister get up slowly from her back. Mukuro put her down. Then something happened that surprised them.

"Mukuro-nee?" Junko reached over to hug Mukuro slowly.

"You Bitch!"

"Language!"

Junko flinched. This surprised the ones that knew and remembered her. "H-hey guys. I know my pranks make you mad sometimes, but there's no need to be so angry you know? There just jokes...actually,don't some of you look older? You putting on a movie or something?"

Mukuro's eyes widened. The way her sister was acting reminded her of the time before she had made the plan to spread Despair.

"Corpse! Is this one of her tricks to fool us again!" Byakuya demanded.

Mukuro kept silent not knowing what to say. Junko frowned and got up to defend her sister but her legs gave out.

Kyoko started to interrogate the confused girl who rubbed her bottom. "Enoshima, what's the last thing you remember." Then she gave looks to Mondo and Sakura to prepare for anything.

"Hmm. Well, I remember going to sleep. During the day I did what I usually do. Go to class, prank someone-this time it was Makoto, it didn't work because of his luck, but you should have seen the look on his face when he was pressed into my breasts, it was totes hilarious! Oh but anyways, after that the class all went out to karaoke. Though that ended when the place forced us out when we were going past it's closing time."

Class 78 didn't know how to react. Except one.

"Junko-chan...the day you're speaking of...is it the same day you and Maizono had a fight and pressed both your...assets, against Makoto because of his orders during the King's Game?" Mukuro asked.

Her sister nodded. "Ya, why?"

While the others once more tried to wrap their heads around this, Mukuro thought about how this day was the day before her sister changed. Her sister began to become more cruel in her jokes. More apathetic to life. She explained her thoughts to her classmates.

"Hmmm." Both Yasuhiro and Kyoko hummed. Then Kyoko gave a look and stepped closer to Junko.

"Enoshima,do you remember the 'The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event that Humanity ever experienced' and the 'Despair' that you caused around the world." Kyoko asked, Junko was appalled.

"W-What do you mean…hey hey, If this is a joke please stop it because I really don't know what you're talking about. Can't you guys play a different joke or something? And I mean, I know I can be a bit of a jerk but isn't that going to far?" She answered.

"…."

Kyoko thought hard about why the 'mastermind' and Ultimate Despair was acting like this. She could tell that Junko was being honest since she woke up. If only Makoto was here. He would be able to find the answer she couldn't.

"Kyoko-chan, you feeling okay?" Aoi asked her. Yasuhiro, Byakuya and Toko went to the detective. The others were left talking to each other, mostly apologizing. Mukuro and Junko were just talking as Junko was confused but Mukuro avoided answering and deflected to other topics.

"There's no need to worry about me…." She answered after some time.

"Don't be afraid to ask for our help okay? I've become pretty dependable you know." Aoi said smiled.

She looked at the others and saw they agreed.

"I just wish Naegi-kun was here. I'm sure he would have noticed something. Anything. Or even at the very least he would know what to do. It's in these confusing times that he shows off THAT title." This caused the class to move their heads at Kyoko as it got their attention. Sayaka, Mukuro, and Junko wondered what she meant as hearing "Naegi-kun" was enough to get their attention. Meanwhile the others, especially Sakura and Celestia were reminded of Makoto's attention to details as he was a main reason the students got out of the trials. However, all of them wondered what she meant by "THAT title" as they could tell she didn't mean his luck.

Toko shook her head roughly. "This is just so-so strange! It's as if Enoshima was possessed or something..."

"!"

Intakes of air caused everyone to quiet down completely.

Kyoko never thought she would have to say something like this, but it was the only thing she could think of. "It's possible that...Junko Enoshima was possessed somehow. Whatever her actions had been after the night she remembered were not truly her own."

Before anyone could call her out on her words. She was agreed with by two others.

"Kyoko-chii might be right. When we had first encountered Junko during the Final trial, something in her had scared me. It was terrifying and it was only after Makoto gave me hope that I was able to stop being affected by it. Or rather, Makoto's aura simply overpowered the feeling I got from Junko. Right now, ever since I saw her that feeling I felt before hasn't appeared at all."

Aoi popped in next. "Plus, when Makoto-kun was able to regain his memories, he mentioned several times how Junko felt off in his memories. Even he said the way she acted as the Ultimate Despair was different than how she acted as the Ultimate Fashionista. He even said it was as if she was possessed!" She explained to them how only Makoto had completely regained his memories because of his Luck which resulted in his hospitalization for awhile.

Yasuhiro then went on to explain how the feeling he got from Junko was felt on a lesser scale on the Last Pieces. And how both Makoto and him thought their enemies lacking any sense of being and felt 'off'. Makoto also often said it was as if they were possessed or were born for the singular purpose of despair.

"For once, you were actually useful." Byakuya complimented him.

"Hahaha. Well I'll have you know that I've been pretty useful a lot more than that. I'm Makoto's right hand after all."

Junko pitched in. "Where is our luckster anyways? He isn't mad at me for my joke is he? He usually plays it off and it didn't even work this time."

"We haven't found him yet Junko-chan."

"Yeah, so let's start searching for-"

"HEY! GROUP OF PEOPLE! WAIT FOR US!"

The Class 78 turned to the place where the voice came from and saw another group with a certain girl with colorful hairstyle and piercings waving at them to get their attention. This was Ibuki Mioda. The Ultimate Musician.

Those who died last plus Yasuhiro and Mukuro were surprised to see them.

"The Remnants of Despair?" Mukuro muttered.

"Y-You…!" A short guy-Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, the Ultimate Yakuza asked in surprise and shock, clearly remembering this girl.

Beside him was a gray haired woman-she was Peko Pekoyama, the ultimate swordswoman, her hand was gripping the handle of her sword. This was the Ultimate Swordswoman.

"You! What are you doing here?!" Fuyuhiko repeated.

"…"

"Junko Enoshima..." Someone muttered. It was a man with white hair. This was Nagito Komaeda. The Ultimate Luckster of class 77.

"O-oh my. Is that Sayaka Maizono I see!" Someone with a cooking hat said. This was the Ultimate Cook, Teruteru Hanamura.

"LEON! IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU ALIVE AND WELL!" Shouted a large built man. This was Nekomaru Nidai, the Ultimate Team Manager.

"Ah! I sure am glad I changed disguises already..." Said a heavy looking man. This was the Ultimate Imposter. Formerly known as Nigami.

"Oh, is that the Ultimate Martial Artist? Hey! Wanna spar sometimes!" Asked a ditsy looking woman. This was the Ultimate Gymnast. Akane Owari.

"Man what is going on here?!" Said a sharp toothed man with pink hair. This was Kazuichi Soda, the Ultimate Mechanic.

"Hmph. It is a good sign to meet others now." Said a man with a scarf. It was Gundham Tanaka. The Ultimate Breeder.

"I sure hope this doesn't cause any p-problems..." Muttered a clumsy looking girl. This was Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse.

"Don't state the obvious Pig!" Shouted a tallish teen in a kimono. It was the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, Hiyoko Saionji.

"Be nice Hiyoko-chan." Scolded a red haired girl. This was the Ultimate Photographer. Mahiru Koizumi.

"Everyone, please calm down." Said a girl clinging to a man. This was the Ultimate Gamer, Chiaki Nanami. The man she was clinging to looked uncomfortable. He was Hajime Hinata. An average person.

"If possible, do you people know what is going on?" Said a blonde haired woman. She was Sonia Nevermind. The Ultimate Princess.

Hajime quieted the class so they could discuss. "Hagakure-san, do you have anything you can tell us? Where's Naegi-san?"

Yasuhiro and Kyoko began to explain to Class 78 who class 77 were. They were their sempai from Hope's Peak that had been corrupted by the despair of Junko. However, after Makoto decided to put them through a rehabilitation program, they were reformed and worked under him. They were a great assistance in defeating the Last Pieces of Despair.

Since Yasuhiro was the only one Class 77 ever worked with, they looked at him for information. He told them their was no need to worry about Junko or Mukuro. He also explained his and Kyoko's theory about Junko's possession.

"Well, I suppose if that's what you two think, we won't do anything to them. You two and Naegi-san know them best. Do you have any ideas on where we are then?" Hajime asked.

Kyoko answered the question. "No, we still haven't found any clues to our location, though we can only gather that we're in Japan given that Hope's Peak isn't too far from our location."

They heard running to their location. Immediately, Sakura and Nekomaru went in front to defend the group, while Akane and Peko followed their lead.

Stopping in front of them was a trio of adults. In the middle with a sword, Kyosuke Munakata, former Ultimate Student Council President. To his left, Juzo Sakakura, former Ultimate Boxer. To his right was Chisa Yukizome, the former Ultimate Housekeeper.

Juzo snarled. "Junko Enoshima!"

Chisa had a look of happiness and regret. "Students!" She looked at Class 77 and felt guilt that she was partially at fault for what happened to them.

Kyosuke raised his sword but didn't make any provocative moves. "Chisa! Juzo! Don't make any moves to them just yet."

Kyoko sighed as she realized what she and Yasuhiro would have to do. Still, she was surprised that Kyosuke was willing to wait for an explanation first.

Afterwards, Juzo still looked on edge and avoided looking at Junko since he knew he would do something reckless. He stayed by Kyosuke, but that didn't stop Sakura and Akane from conversing with him. He looked to Kyosuke for advice, but had no luck as the sword wielder talked with Kyoko, Byakuya, and Yasuhiro. Meanwhile, Chisa was having a tearful reunion with her former students. She had hugged Chiaki as tears flowed out from guilt. Also, she was making Hajime feel even more awkward as Chiaki still refused to let go of him.

When they were all finished with their exchanges, they had all calmed down.

Kyoko was the first to make a suggestion for what they should do. "Perhaps we should enter Hope's Peak first." She saw the looks on everyone's faces and promptly explained. "If Naegi-kun were here, it's possible he went to the first distinct landmark he saw. If this truly is the world before the Tragedy, then Hope's Peak would be the only place that fit the description given its surroundings are more bland in comparison. Should he not be there, then we will need to find a way to keep track of each other so we could explore the city."

Kyosuke smirked. "Hm. Well if it's Naegi we're talking about, he likely had no reservations about entering the place unlike us."

This made them smile as they steeled themselves and went to Hope's Peak.

When they arrived, they saw a sight that shocked them.

"Ara Ara. You youngsters sure do like to take your time…."

It was a blinding light with a woman at the center. Her appearance made many of them blush. Unknowingly, her voice and presence was less than that of when she spoke to the one they were searching for.

"Who are you?" Kyosuke immediately questioned her.

The fighters of the groups prepared themselves to defend the others.

"Oh my, how rude~"

"Please, won't you tell us what's going on? It's obvious you're no normal person." Kyoko's questioned.

"Ara~~. You aren't too normal yourselves you know? Normal people don't have titles like 'Ultimate' you know~?"

Sakura moved forward next. "Regardless, won't you let us through? We are searching for a dear friend of ours."

"Ah~ That's right. I wondered how long it would take you to get to the point. But you know, Makoto-kun is only one of the things you should be asking about right now~" she giggled and covered her mouth.

Her words got all their attention.

Kyoko understood her words. "You mean you have knowledge on why we're here as well as the answer to our questions."

"Oh my~ you sure are a smart girl like Makoto-kun said."

Sayaka couldn't take keeping silent any longer. "Where is he! If you know where he is then just tell us!"

Teruteru was shocked. "For the Ultimate Pop Sensation to act like this...could it be she likes him?"

The woman closed her eyes and they knew she was smiling. "Fufufu. You have some strong feelings for him don't you? Very well. I shall enlighten you upon his condition as well as your new situation. First, what's around you is indeed Japan. However, the world itself has been reformed so to speak. Although, it might be more accurate to say that it's simply been restored to its most natural and purest state."

"But how did you do it?" Aoi asked.

"Hm~~ now that's a toughie. I shall say this, while I am the cause for all of this, I am not the only cause."

Akane rubbed her head. "I don't get it?"

"Fufufu. Makoto-kun is the reason why you are all here. His wish has done this."

"What do you mean his wish caused this." Kyoko continued to question.

The woman had a wistful look. "That young man is incredible. He really is a hero even if he doesn't think so. He has a strong heart. His Hope...it encompasses everyone. No matter their personality, he can connect with their hearts and give them his Hope, completely unlock my husband and son. He had Hope that thrived no matter what. Whether Despair was involved or whether it wasn't, what he called 'optimism', had always been the Hope to move onward. Carrying the Hopes and Lives of those who died or were alive...he truly is worthy of being called the Ultimate Hope..."

This made many of them who had experienced the Ultimate Hope smile as they agreed.

"Now, before I explain more, please look behind you for a pleasant shock. But do be quick about it. We don't have much time to waste."

Toko was the first to actually turn around. "Eh!? Omaru-chan?"

"Yahoo! You sure took your time Toko-chan!" A girl with a familiar looking ahoge that moved yelled. She was Komaru Naegi, little sister of the Ultimate Hope.

"Big Bro!" A girl called out. It was a gyaru looking teen that looked really happy.

"Kanon!" Shouted both Leon and Yasuhiro in surprise. She was the cousin of Leon, and was more than a little obsessed with him.

When they turned around they were shocked to see beloved figures of theirs. Sayaka saw her father and her band mates. Kyoko saw her parents and a man with a hat. Yasuhiro saw his mother. Aoi saw her brother and parents. Sakura saw her boyfriend and rival. They all saw people that they cared about.

They were so shocked they couldn't move. And just when Sayaka was the first to gain her bearings and run to her bandmates and father, she was stopped by the woman.

"Now now, I understand how happy you are but we don't have much time to waste."

"What do you mean by that?" Kyoko said with a frown.

"I believe someone else can explain it better." The light began to converge on one position. Then, it formed a transparent somewhat older looking Makoto with a suit on. Some of the girls blushed at his appearance but hid it. Sayaka and Mukuro couldn't hide it.

Makoto waved. "Well, this is somewhat awkward I guess."

Kyoko moved forward and looked ready to embrace him but was stopped by his words. "First, let me apologize for saying that what you see isn't really me. It's basically a recording of me. While I intended on being there to talk to you all personally, it seems that I was bit unlucky." He smiled at his own joke.

"Let me explain what lead to your circumstances first. Yasuhiro. I don't know if you remember, but we were on a mission with several of our comrades to stop the Last Pieces. However, sometime during the mission, a woman with a supernatural presence had summoned me. She said things such as my heart being able to summon her, and that she would grant me wish. My wish was "restore the world and make it see hope once more". If you are seeing me now, then I'll assume it wasn't a joke and was in fact the truth."

"Onii-chan..." Everyone listened intently and only Komaru was able to say something.

"The reason you haven't found anyone else other than those around you in front of a rebuilt Hope's Peak is because I trust you all the most. The people of our world will begin to show up and you will have to explain the circumstances behind all this to them as they show up slowly."

Some of them nodded at his words. Others smiled as he gave them what they felt would be a better life. Some wondered about Mukuro and Junko being there as well.

"I'm sure some of you are wondering why Mukuro-san and Junko-san are there as well. Please don't worry about them. They are completely trustworthy. I know some of you are skeptic because of Junko-san but the truth is that it isn't her fault. I know some of you are still hesitant but they deserve second chances. Remember we were all born the same, it was only circumstances that drove them to do what they did." Makoto coughed into his hand.

"Anyways, I will allow Irisviel-san to explain this new world to you herself. Instead, I'm sure you're wondering where I am at the moment."

"That's an understatement." Leon said.

"Ah, well I suppose that's a bit of an understatement isn't it? Well, I won't anywhere near you all at the moment. Until the Grail finishes its job, we won't be able to see each other. Also...I suppose maybe the reason I won't be near until then is because I'm also afraid..." His smile became more solemn.

Class 78 frowned at what would make him afraid. "I'm sure you're curious at what it is right? It's just...what is happening is because of me. Because of my wish to change everything. It's selfish and arrogant of me isn't it?"

"No!" Kyoko shouted at the transparent Makoto.

"Hmph. I hadn't thought you so foolish Naegi." Byakuya disapproved of his actions.

"Makoto don't think that way!" Aoi shouted as well.

"Baka Onii-chan!"

"C'mon bro don't say that!"

They all disagreed with what he said. Because of him they had a second chance. They could live with hope. Hope that he gave them.

"Hehe. Somehow I get the feeling I'm being scolded." Even on his more mature face, they recognized the sheepish look from when he was younger as he scratched his head.

"Well. I don't know when I'll get the chance to say this in person, so for now, you'll just have to hear it like this-

"Kyoko. You've helped me so much since the killing game. I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you. But I can't wait until I can see you again." Kyoko smiled at his words.

"Honestly…...you have nothing to apologize for." She muttered.

"Byakuya, Toko. I'm sorry that you two had to do what you did to save me and Komaru. But I'm in your debt because of it. And I promise to pay it back."

The two in question gave their equivalents of a smile as they didn't think he had a debt to them.

"Aoi...I'm sorry you died because of the fact I couldn't notice someone attacking me from behind. But at least you can eat donuts in peace right now right?"

"Geez Makoto..." Aoi rubbed the tears out of her eyes as she smiled.

"Leon, Celeste, Mondo, Junko. I'm sorry that I had sent you to your deaths...I know that it couldn't be helped. That there was only one thing at fault. Regardless. I'm sorry."

The first three shook their heads as they had no problem with what he did. Junko had the least idea of what was going on, but was happy that it seemed Makoto wasn't mad at her and had defended her.

"Sayaka, Mukuro, Hifumi, Sakura, Kiyotaka, Chihiro, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to help keep you alive. I'm sure you don't agree with me, but I always felt that I could have stopped your deaths somehow."

Sayaka cried as there was a look in his eyes that only she could see. It showed her that he didn't blame her at all. The relief and guilt she felt couldn't help but make her cry, and she knew that the moment she met him, she would do her best to thank him for everything.

The others could only smile while thinking that he didn't need to feel guilty.

"I could go on and on...but I don't really want to bore you guys. So I'll just say this. The memories from when we were classmates at Hope's Peak will be restored, and I left various gifts that will help you get used to this new world."

Kyosuke closed his eyes and smirked. "That Naegi. He might just be too modest for his own good."

Byakuya touched his glasses. "Indeed. It seems that even now he remains so oblivious."

"Am I being insulted right now? Ah well, anyways. I'm sure we'll meet each other again. Just have hope okay? Look forward to the future. Always keep Hope that the days will get better."

 _THE HOPE THAT EXTINGUISHED DESPAIR REMAINS STRONG_

A person lied down staring at the clouds on an island. Pain surged through his body. But even so, he endured it knowing that it was for a good cause.

A short shadow appeared over him.

"Ah. Yo."

"I have some good news for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"Your friends are finally ready."

"How do you know?"

"They have a guild, one that I'm sure is just as wonderful as my own...it's called Kibo no Hikari..."

"Eh? That's such an embarrassing name though..."

"Hehehe. I don't think it's that bad. It has a meaning just like my own guild."

The figure got up even though it was a struggle. "Well. I sure hope they aren't too mad at me."

Makoto Naegi put on the jacket that he wore as a teenager. Putting on the hood and putting his hands in his pockets, he smiled. "I hope nobody punches me when we reunite."


End file.
